lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Date Night
Transcript (The episode opens with Peanut looking in a mirror. She is wearing her Super Silly Party dress and has a pretty bow in her hair. After a few seconds, Ace enters the room) Ace: Whoa-ho, Peanut! You look really pretty! Peanut: Why, thank you, Ace. Ace: Why are you wearing your dress from the Super Silly Party? Peanut: Well, tonight's a very special night. I'm going to Pickles's diner with a special someone. Ace: Really? Maybe that special someone you're taking is...me? Peanut: Uh, no. I have a date with Wacky Hatter, thank you very much. I suspect you'll probably stay at your garage and build some weird inventions or repair some broken machines or something. Ace: Well I was planning to...you WHAT?! (Jumps up in the air) (Cut to Alice in Lalaloopsyland's picnic area, where Wacky is adjusting his hat with Alice looking on) Alice: You WHAT?! (Jumps up in the air, then starts quivering with rage) Wacky: Is there a problem, Alice? Alice: I can't believe this, Wacky! (Cut to a close-up of Ace in Peanut's house) Ace: I can't believe you're cheating on me! (Pull back to include Peanut, still at the mirror, fixing her hair) Ace: So what are you saying? That you...like him more than me? (Cut back to a close up of Alice in her picnic area) Alice: Why would you start liking her more? I know that you're both pranksters who love being silly and loud... (Cut back to Ace, looking angry) Ace: But that's no excuse for dumping a guy you've liked for a long time and going out with another guy that I hardly even know! Peanut: (Turning away from the mirror and brandishing her hairbrush) Look, Ace, it's just a date. I wanted to go out with Wacky because he might have some things in common with me, but that doesn't mean I'm dumping you. Ace: Says you. You seem to be the only girl in Lalaloopsyland who has kept an open relationship with me. I've turned down more girls than I can count just to stay loyal to you! Peanut: (dryly) So, 4:30, then? Ace: Oh, that's rich. Miss Smarty Pants, huh? (Cut back to Alice's picnic area) Alice: Mr. Smarty Hat, huh? Well... (Scene starts switching between locations as Alice and Ace alternate words) Ace: Why- Alice: -don't- Ace: -you- Alice: -just- Ace: -go a- Alice: -head- Ace: -and- (Cuts to Alice and Ace inexplicably together in Peanut's house, yelling) Alice and Ace: GET OUTTA MY FACE! (They both open their eyes) Ace: Wait, what? Alice: How did I end up here? (Cut back to Alice's picnic area, where Peanut is picking up Wacky for their date) Peanut: Come on, Wacky. Let's go. (The two of them hold hands and leave. Cut back to Peanut's house, this time to the living room. Ace and Alice are sitting on the couch) Ace: Oh, man. Seriously, Alice, we've gotta do something about this. Alice: Normally, I just drown my sorrows in cookies and tea, but this time, I need to do something other than binge on cookies and tea until I feel sick. What do you think we should do, Ace? Ace: Hmmmm....Maybe we should try and ruin their date. Alice: Ruin their date? How? Ace: Oh, I have a plan. (Scene transitions to Pickles's Diner, where Wacky and Peanut are sitting in a booth, holding menus) Wacky: I really like the way you dress, Peanut. That dress looks perfect for a cute circus clown like you. Peanut: Why, thank you, Wacky. (Ace comes running up dressed as a waiter) Ace: Good evening. I will be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you two off with a glass of "Breaking Up Pop", or perhaps "Never-Seeing-Each-Other-Again-Ade"? Wacky: Are you kidding me? Those aren't even on the menu! If you think I'm going to break up with this lovely clown girl, I have some tricks up my hat that will clean your clock for sure! Ace: Why, I would be comfortable with you "cleaning my clock"! Thanks for asking! Wacky: Don't make me take off my hat, you silly grease monkey in disguise! Ace: Ahhhh! (runs off, but after a few seconds, he reappears) Can I settle up with you guys? My shift's over. (Ace takes off) Wacky: How stupid does he think I am? (Later, Peanut and Wacky have just finished their meals) Peanut: Mmmmm, my pickle burger was just delicious. How was your hot dog, Wacky? Wacky: It was great! (Alice runs up, dressed in a waitress uniform similar to Pickles's) Alice: Excuse me, darlings, but which one of you ordered the "Slap-in-the-Face Special?" (By now, Peanut and Wacky can't really care less) Peanut: Come on, Wacky, let's blow this popsicle stand. (Peanut and Wacky get up and walk away) Alice: Rats. This isn't working. (Ace walks in, dressed in his normal attire) Alice: Maybe we should try something else. (Scene transitions to Peanut and Wacky crossing a bridge over Milky Lake in the moonlight) Wacky: Isn't the moon beautiful tonight? Peanut: It sure is, Wacky. (They stop at the top of the bridge) Peanut: Do you think you'd perform in the circus with me? Wacky: I'd be happy to! I have lots of tricks up my hat. (From out of the water comes a periscope. Cut to the view of Peanut and Wacky from the periscope. A repetitive sonar noise is heard in the background) Peanut: This has been such a great date, Wacky. I don't know what could possibly ruin it. (Inside of the submarine, Alice is looking away from the periscope with Ace standing right behind) Alice: Verify our range to target! It's time to launch the fireworks! Ace: Aye, aye, Captain Alice! (Cut to surface. The submarine surfaces. Ace and Alice pop out, ready to launch some fireworks) Alice: FIRE! (Alice and Ace light a match and the BMW Lighter, respectively, and light the fireworks. View changes to include the bridge and its occupants. After a couple seconds, the fireworks simultaneously propel the submarine backwards offscreen and fly forwards) Ace and Alice: WAAAH! (The fireworks execute a loop in the air, and fly past Peanut and Wacky, startling them. Cut to a view of the sky where the fireworks go off in a grand display) Peanut: Oh, look at the fireworks, Wacky! Isn't it romantic? Wacky: (sighs) Yes. (Cut to view of the surface of the lake. Ace and Alice are leaning out the top of the submarine as the fireworks flash, clinging to the submarine as it sinks. They then crawl out of the water. Ace spits out some of the water while Alice wrings out her dress) Ace: Well, Alice, Plan B didn't work. We failed to ruin Peanut and Wacky's date. Alice: I can't believe it, Ace. I was hoping that Wacky would come crawling back to me. Ace: They're still cheating on us. I guess I should've stayed in my garage and repaired some machines. Alice: And I should've drowned my sorrows in cookies and tea. Ace: It's so not fair that Peanut is dating Wacky. She should've been dating me. Alice: I just hope the two of them dump each other soon. Ace: Me too. See you later, Alice. (The two of them leave as Peanut and Wacky walk by, holding hands. The next day, Peanut arrives at Ace's garage, where she finds Ace working on a machine, angrily grumbling to himself. When he sees her, he stops what he's doing) Ace: Oh, if it isn't Peanut. How's your wacky boyfriend with that silly hat doing? Peanut: He's not my boyfriend, Ace. Ace: What? Really? Peanut: You'll be happy to know it didn't work out between us. I found out Wacky doesn't have that much tricks up his hat, so now I decided that he won't be a good act for my next circus performance, and I just don't think I could be with someone that supports that kind of cruelty. (Ace is delighted to hear this, as he thinks Peanut will get back together with him) Ace: Really? That's great! I'm glad you've come crawling back to me! Peanut: Well, to be honest, I just wanted to ask you a favor. Ace: What is it? Peanut: I think it would be nice of you to help me build a motorboat for my next date. Ace: With me? Peanut: No. Tonight, I'm going on a date with Patch! Ace: You WHAT?! (jumps in the air) (Cut to Patch's shiphouse, where Patch is looking in a mirror, fixing his eyepatch, while Marina is staring behind him, looking in shock) Marina: You WHAT?! Patch: Is there a problem, Marina? (Scene transitions to Patch and Peanut happily riding in a motorboat across Milky Lake, while Ace and Marina follow in a rowboat) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Comedy